


Workout

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal gives Guy a good clean after his workout.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Workout

Guy was already in the gym when Hal arrived, and he looked like he’d been at it for hours. His fists thudded against the punching bag over and over again, and Hal got the feeling that he was trying to work something out. Whether the redhead had gotten into a fight with another Lantern, or if something had happened on Earth, he didn’t know, but he did know that it wasn’t a good idea to bother Guy while he was like this. 

So, Hal went to the other side of the room to start his own workout, occasionally sending glances in Guy’s direction, if only to confirm that there was no real change. It was quite a distracting view, though, and he had to be very careful not to trip over his own feet on the treadmill. 

Guy was wearing a tight black tank top, one that made the bulging muscles of his back all the more obvious, and little droplets of sweat flew off of him. Unconsciously, Hal licked his lips at the sight. If you looked closely, when he lifted up his arms, you could see growing dark spots in the fabric right beneath his armpits. 

Hal shouldn’t have been turned on by the sight; this was Guy! He reminded himself of how annoying Guy could be, of all the times that he’d started a fight for no good reason, of how Guy kept not wearing any clothes under his uniform, so if he ran out of charge... No! Hal should not be reminding himself of that! 

In truth, Guy reminded him of some of the guys back in the Air Force. Of course, you had to be well dressed and not smell disgusting while you were on duty, but they tended to be total pigs when they weren't. Not bathing all the way from Friday evening to Monday morning, and other things of that ilk. Hal knew that he shouldn’t have found it hot, but yet somehow he did. Being able to smell that musk was incredible. 

Not that Guy could ever be allowed to find out about that. Hal did not want to be mocked. 

“You should greet people when you enter a room, you know,” Guy’s voice came, and Hal did trip over his own feet at that, bashing his head on the console. A wave of dizziness washed over him, and when he recovered, Guy was standing right in front of him. “Huh,” the redhead said, “you’re the only dude I know who’s capable of doing that.” 

Hal grumbled, turning the machine off because he couldn’t concentrate on running and having a conversation with Guy at the same time. Guy smirked at him. 

“Noticed you watching me,” he said, crossing his arms over the console and leaning in close. How he had been able to do that was a mystery, or possibly it had something to do with the mirror right next to him, which Hal had forgotten about until now. “See something you like?” 

Hal almost choked on his own saliva. 

Now he had a dilemma. He could deny everything, of course, but that was decidedly difficult when Guy had seen him looking. The only option was to tell him the truth. 

Hal swallowed. “Your sweat,” he managed. 

For once in his life, Guy seemed to have nothing to say. He stood there frozen in place, his only movement being his wide grin falling and turning into a frown of confusion. Hal thought about taking the opportunity and leaving, but that would probably only result in Guy flying out to Coast City to badger him. 

Instead, he waited to see Guy’s response, fully expecting it to be mocking laughter. He wasn’t hoping for Guy to lift up his arm, showing off his armpit. 

“Have at it, then,” The redhead told him, smirk back in place, “go ahead and have a taste.” 

Slowly, Hal moved his face forward, burying his nose in the slightly damp curls of ginger hair, he breathed in, and the scent of the armpit was almost overwhelming. He gave a soft groan of approval, and Guy started snickering in response. 

“I told you to taste, not to smell, Jordo,” he mocked, “unless you think the taste of a real man is too much for you.” 

Oh no. Hal was not going to lie down and take that. He extended his tongue and licked a stripe up the exposed skin. It was salty, which had always been Hal’s favorite flavor. He moved in even closer, wrapping his arms around Guy’s waist as he licked another stripe, and he realized way too late how Guy had antagonized him into doing this. 

“That’s it, Jordo,” he could feel Guy’s breath brushing against his hair, which meant that his face was pointing towards Hal, ergo, he was watching him, “get me nice and clean.” 

Soon enough, though, the salty flavor began to disappear, although much of the smell was still there, and Hal gave a noise of discontent. 

“Jeez,” Guy sighed, lifting up his other arm, “you don’t gotta whine so much; I’ll give you the other one.” 

Hal moved over readily, cleaning this pit just as well as the first, which was to say... getting rid of all the sweat, but not making it clean enough for the Honor Guard meeting they had later today. 

“Well,” Guy laughed, “at least Johnny can’t complain about me not having a shower.” 

He definitely could, and if Guy tried to give this as an excuse in front of a room full of other Lanterns, Hal was absolutely going to get his revenge. He mouthed over the spot, drinking in the very last of the sweat, and then he emerged from the armpit, face flushed and hair a mess. 

Guy looked smug as he finally pulled back, and right in front of Hal’s eyes, he tugged out his grey sweatpants, giving the pilot an eyeful of what was inside. “My balls got pretty sweaty too. Whaddya say, wanna give them a good clean?” 

Hal was already on his knees, tugging the other man’s pants down.


End file.
